Luke Dawnstar
|previous_affiliation = |occupation = |previous_occupation = Captain of the Enforcement Squad|previous_base_of_operation(s) = Magic Council Headquarters|status = Active|relative(s) = Unnamed Father (Father; Deceased)|magic = Light Magic Darkness Magic Twilight Magic|image1 = }}Luke Dawnstar '(ルーク・ドーンスター ''Rūku Dōnsutā) is a member of Crime Sorcière and a former member of the Magic Council in which he was a captain of the Enforcement Squad. Appearance Personality History Magic & Abilities 'Light Magic '(光魔法 Hikari Mahō): A type of Caster Magic which relies around the use of light. Luke is very proficient in the use of this magic, and often uses it simultaneously with his Darkness Magic. Luke can incorporate the light he creates into his fighting style, increasing the power of his punches and kicks. * 'Heavenward Halo '(天国円光 Tengoku Enkō): Luke raises his index finger into the air and circles it above his head to create a ring of light, which he then throws at the target. * 'Angelic Sword '(天使刃 Tenshi Ha): Luke utilizes light to create a long-sword in his hand which he wields to slash at his opponents. * '''Light Fist: Luke engulfs his fist in light and then punches his opponent. Luke can use this spell simultaneously with his other fist engulfed in his Darkness Magic. (Unnamed) Darkness Magic '(闇の魔法 ''Yami no Mahō): A type of Caster Magic which relies around the use of darkness. Luke is very proficient in the use of this magic, and often uses it simultaneously with his Light Magic. Luke can incorporate the darkness he creates into his fighting style, increasing the power of his punches and kicks. * '''Darkness Fist: Luke engulfs his fist in dark energy and then punches his opponent. Luke can use this spell simultaneously with his other fist engulfed in his Light Magic. (Unnamed) * Dark Rondo '(常闇回旋曲 ''Dāku Rondo): When cast, Dark Magic with horror-stricken faces swirls around Luke's hands becoming more and more condensed. Luke can then fire the gathered Magic on a wide scale focused at an enemy. The user can also summon the ghosts from under the ground, heavily damaging the target from below. 'Twilight Magic '(薄暮の魔法 Hakubo no Mahō): After years of mastering both Light Magic and Darkness Magic, Luke has created a unique form of Magic called Twilight Magic. This Magic involves simultaneously using both Light and Darkness Magic as well as fusing light and dark energy to cast more powerful spells. * 'Twilight Flash '(薄暮石火 Hakubo Sekka): Luke gathers light and dark energy from the surrounding area between his hands, which subsequently takes the form of a large globe. The globe then fires a large black-purple beam that generates a devastating explosion. * 'Twilight Comet '(薄暮彗星 Hakubo Suisei): Luke raises his hands and gathers light and dark energy between them, forming a massive sphere out of it. He then hurls the sphere at the enemy. This spell would've been strong enough to kill Troy Mariner if he hadn't countered it with his Raging Sea: Retaliation Wave. '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Aside from his powerful, ranged Magic attacks, Luke has shown a penchant for melee fighting, demonstrating great mastery in unarmed combat, being strong enough to easily keep the upper hand against Troy Mariner for most of their fight. Immense Magic Power: Luke possesses an immense level of Magic Power, which, befitting his Magic and theme, manifests itself in the form of light and darkness. This can appear from his body in various amounts, from simple sparks, when he wants to intimidate opponents or is annoyed, to a potent aura around him, which damages the surrounding area, when he's enraged. Immense Durability: Luke demonstrated extreme durability, being sent crashing through a wall and landing without a flinch or a minor injury, suffering no damage at all from Troy's Water Dragon's Grip Strike, and emerging unharmed from most of Troy's attacks during their battle, continuing to fight as if nothing happened, displaying an amount of incredible resilience. He was also able to survive a barrage of both Troy's Raging Sea: Retaliation Wave and his own Twilight Comet. Enhanced Strength: Luke possesses a large amount of physical strength, being capable of pummeling and overwhelming someone as physically strong as Troy, even without his Magic. Battles & Events